Supreme Lodovico Firavanti
The current Supreme of Briece, and a member of House Firavanti. Elected after the death of Baldassario Bacchante in 1744 AE, the first few moments of Lodovico's reign has been turbulent as much of western and northern Briece oppose his Supremacy. Commonly considered a philanderer and playboy, Lodovico was considered an unlikely candidate but surprised the nation when defeating his rival, Giovanni Versanto, in a landslide. Attributed to the rise of The Phoenix Empire, it is gossiped that, even though illegal, Lodovico Firavanti still controls House Firavanti's ventures. Early Life, 1714 - 1730 The second son born to Titian and Belloza Firavanti. Lodovico began his spectacular life in the master bedroom of the Sunkiss House on the tip of Mount Ending at the highest point in Civalla. A hard and arduous birth, his older brother had been much easier and kinder on the hips. When at last the boy was born, Titian Firavanti ordered three nights of music played to honor the safe labor for both child and mother. Belloza Firavanti was not nearly as choked up about the whole thing as her husband. As per Grand House tradition, the babe's birth month was declared August and Civalla ushered in a great procession of parades and festivals to celebrate the noble birth. Raised on Mount Ending, his youth was spent overseeing hearings in the Palazzi, summering on the Isle of Imoggia, and committing acts of altruism for the poor folk of the Kiss in the name of reputation. His brother Cipriano two years older was trained for the Salvators, while Lodovico was trained for the Palazzi. Lodovico quickly became the favorite of his father, a politician, while Cipriano was adored by his mother, a retired Syntag in the Salvator Air-Force. Each brother envied the other, a trait that lessened as they grew. Helena Firavanti was born in 1721 AE. At seven years old, Lodovico doted on his baby sister. It was here that his love for women began to flourish. Although he constantly sought the approval of his mother, one that he never received. Belloza Firavanti disapproved of the close relationship Lodovico had with his sister, though for what reason, neither of them knew. While beautiful, Helena was athletic, obsessed with warfare and exploration. Fighting in the Bush Wars had made Belloza cold and she did not want the same life for her child. As Lodovico grew, he proved to be quite charming and charismatic, and under the tutelage of a father who loved the finer things in life, Lodovico was the shining example of a cultured Briecian boy. Famous for running the servants ragged, and stealing the hearts of the common women, Lodovico quickly gained the reputation of the charmer on Mount Ending. However, as charmed as his childhood began, House Firavanti took a huge hit financially after the Alkeban Bush Wars which they had funded intensively. In 1725, Titian Firavanti stepped down as Serene of Diplomacy and for the following five years, House Firavanti struggled to regain their previous prestige. When Lodovico turned twelve, he was sent away to Briessa to study Politics and History at the University. After a year of studying at the University, restless Lodovico yearned to return to Civalla. In 1727 AE, just as he was making his mind up to leave, an ex-lover brought him to Orederchi's Clockwork and Contraptions in the center of Maza Bay. Among the clockwork (and the contraptions) he saw the shining angelic face of Donatella Tornatore, the heir with old blood. A descendant of the House of Ios, or so they say. Donatella was famous across Briece for her impressionistic paintings, created at an early age. Immediately, Lodovico knew that he had met the love of his life. Donatella, Donatella, he swoons to this day. In 1730 AE, on Lodovico's sixteenth birthday and a few months past Donatella's seventeenth, they married in a grand ceremony in Briessa without the knowledge of either Grand House. Perhaps as a punishment, or maybe in celebration, House Firavanti and House Tornatore split the expenses for a funded expedition to Alkebu that would serve as their honeymoon. Lodovico and Donatella Firavanti, a troop of Breician mercenaries, The Pollonides, and a Professor from the University of Briessa ventured to the continent of Alkebu. A Holiday in Alkebu, 1731 - 1738 Traveling to Alkebu was not only a romantic pursuit. House Firavanti put unto him a grand mission. Find a new source of income. A new source of inspiration. Fall in love, they said. Come back with the creative juice they needed to get Phoenix off the ground. The fashion line was floundering after the Briecian economic crisis partly brought on by drunken fool's, Supreme Baldassario Bacchante's, incompetence. Firavanti was in the red and it was up to Lodovico to save them. Lodovico and Donatella Firavanti flew by airship from Civalla and into Cyren. For the first year of their Alkeban holiday, they lived in the Dorminian-owned city, hobnobbing with the powerful elite on the city. During this year in Cyren, Lodovico's strengthened his relationship with Dorminia, and although not publicly, he pledged allegiance to the Union States. Meanwhile, he discovered a new love in the streets of Cyren, a sport he knew existed in Briece though his privileged eyes never saw it. Bare-knuckled boxing. There he learned the usefulness of intimidation, knowing that his charm and looks would not save him in the jungle. At the end of 1732, Lodovico, Donatella, and the Pollonides ventured into the Alkeban Bush with the help of tour guide, Jean Saint James. Back in Civalla, Titian Firavanti died of heart attack in the beginning of 1732, and promptly, the reins of House Firavanti passed to his wife, Belloza, as per modern Civallan custom. Lodovico was devastated, and nearly traveled back home, but Donatella reminded her husband of their mission, and together they pressed on. Cipriano Firavanti, now a Syntag of the Salvators, is named the heir for House Firavanti. Lodovico was apathetic about being passed over, knowing that his father wanted him to run sit in the Palazzi, and eventually run for Supremacy. Lodovico fantasized that his brother would become Strategos, and together they would run Briece. As they traveled through the jungles of Alkebu toward the Great Bitter Sea, Lodovico learned to duel under the wise mentorship of the fantastic Jean St. James. He learned to survive the harsh landscape, and how to be a true wild man, and soon, all memory of his cushy life in Civalla began to fade. Eventually, his love for the wild country took the form of his other beloved pursuit. A woman. Over their Alkebu holiday, Lodovico had fallen even deeper in love with Donatella. When they met a beautiful savage girl from the Haltu Banu tribe, together they pursued her as a true Civallan couple. Donatella and Lodovico took the girl in, named her Ave for the girl cheekily would not share her true name, and the three began a beautiful love affair. For some years, they lived in blissful contentment, and if Lodovico was asked what his happiness looked like, he would describe the years that he, Donatella, and Ave were lost in the Alkeban bush. In 1736, Donatella unexpectedly came with child and on the banks of the Great Bitter Sea, the traveling company fled to Nicolausville in search of medical attention for Donatella's fragile state. But it was not meant to be, and in the last few month of her pregnancy, the poisons of the jungle had already touched them. While Lodovico was unscathed, Donatella and Ave grew deathly ill. Ave lost her life to the disease and Donatella's child was stillborn. In 1737, they began the long, sad journey home, leaving the memory of Ave behind. The Phoenix Empire's Rebirth, 1740 When they returned to Briece, Lodovico and Donatella immediately set to work on sketches and concepts for the new fashion line. Childless and nearing their prime, Lodovico and Donatella poured all their resources, time, and energy into. With the help of the Ether Guild, they manufactured a line of perfumes and makeup. From their time in Alkebu and Donatella's artistic skills, they a designed fashion inspired by tribal wear and to reflect the coming Steam age. While Donatella was the artistic mastermind, Lodovico showed a remarkable mind for business and elevated the line into a cultural trend, spreading it internationally to Cyren and parts of Varenth. With the addition of several lines, and an expansion of their refinement business, Lodovico re-titled the company the Phoenix Empire. Serene of Diplomacy, 1741 Supreme Baldassario Bacchante of Briece was a fervently loyal customer of the Phoenix Empire due to his addiction to pleasure and his inclination for drunken recklessness. Once the Phoenix Empire became the hottest thing in Briece, all socialites, well-to-doers, foreign aristocrats, and general variety of exotic people revolved around Lodovico and Donatella, treating them almost as if celebrities. With the Briecians penchant for parties and festivals, the treasury of the Supreme began to fund projects and events for the Phoenix Empire. Through this, Lodovico formed a close relationship with Baldassario, charming him with drink, love, beauty, and sex. The Briecian way. After Serene Montequillo's death at the end of 1740, the Serene of Diplomacy position was left open. Remembering Titian Firavanti's loyal and competent rule as Serene of Diplomacy, Supreme Baldassario appointed Lodovico to the position, thus finally beginning his political career. Lodovico held Serene of Diplomacy for three years until Baldassario's death in the beginning of 1744. During those three years, Lodovico continued to strengthen the alliance with Dorminia, negotiated jobs for thousands of Breician's poorest overseas, and with the help of the Serene of City, recruited hundreds of loyal Civallan citizens to the Civallan Guard. His Supremacy, 1744 In the third month of 1744, Supreme Baldassario Bacchante was found dead, smothered in his sleep. With a litany of investigations, a run-ragged Serene of Justice, and Justicas swarming the country, the Parade of Promises commenced anyway. The Parade of Promises is a constant parade from one end of Briece to the other, so that all Briecians may hear the promises of the candidates. Any member of a Grand House may run, but those that have already held office are favored. In a wild bid, something Lodovico never expected to win, he decided to honor his father's memory and stake his right for Supremacy. In the early months of the Parade of Promises, Lodovico was considered a joke candidate. A playboy president for a baby country! The Briecians protested, but still Lodovico was singular in his motivation. He was going to become the next Supreme. His main rival was Giovanni Versanto, and as Lodovico grew in popularity, eventually taking Civalla by storm, the Versanto News Company began their slander campaign. A propaganda campaign that is currently being investigated by the Justicas. In a surprise move, Dorminia endorsed Lodovico's run, swaying many opinions in Mazarine and completely overtaking Civalla. Meanwhile, in Spareen, many of the rural peasants opposed the sycophant pretty boy but Cipriano Firavanti campaigned for his brother among the Salvators. The Parade of Promises concluded when all Briecians capable of voting were able to make their decision. Lodovico Firavanti was declared the 177th Supreme of Briece over runner-up, Giovanni Versanto. With the Parade of Promises over, Lodovico immediately declared the capital to be in Civalla, his home city. However, the first weeks of his reign is already turbulent as public backlash grows over the capital decision. Although Baldassario Bacchante held the capital in Civalla, "I am not Bacchante," Lodovico asserts. In a brief lieu, Lodovico travels to the World's Fair as the stewards of Mount Ending prepare the Parade of Supremacy for the next coming weeks. Timeline * 1714 AE: Lodovico Firavanti is born to Titian and Belloza Firavanti. * 1721 AE: Helena Firavanti is born. * 1725 AE: Titian Firavanti steps down as Serene of Diplomacy. * 1726 AE: Lodovico is sent to Briessa to study Politics and History at the University. * 1731 AE: Lodovico and Donatella Firavanti fly into Cyren by airship to start their Alkeban Holiday. * 1732 AE: Titian Firavanti dies of a heart attack. Belloza takes over House Firavanti. Cipriano Firavanti is named heir. * 1732 - 1735 AE: Lodovico, Donatella, and the Pollonides travel through Alkebu under the wise mentorship and guidance of Jean St. James. During this time, Lodovico and Donatella fall deeply in love with a native girl. * 1736 AE: Donatella comes with child, and the party travels to St. Nicolausville for medical attention. Over the journey, Donatella and Ave contract sickness. The sickness takes Ave's life and Donatella's child. * 1737 AE: Lodovico and Donatella make the journey back to Briece. * 1740 AE: The Phoenix Empire is re-established as a world leader in fashion and beauty. * 1741 AE: Lodovico Firavanti is appointed as Serene of Diplomacy. * 1744 AE: Lodovico Firavanti is elected as the 177th Supreme of Briece. Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=10qzffc32zr&f=459312729402244208 Category:Briece